valantirasvoidfandomcom-20200213-history
ValantirasVoid Wiki
This is the Story of Valantira's Void. In a time far before your birth, a man named Antario Se'vador, a High Elf turned to the first of the Drows, found religion in the darkness of Duldor. His practice led him through an evil path which changed him forever. He grew toward the power of Black magic, and became one of the most powerful beings in all the land. Although, his power was not without repercussions. The greed consumed him and made him into a being of destruction, a solider for Duldor. High elves of Ferawick pleeded for him to step away from the power of the ancients, but it was too late, he could not be reasoned with. His own sister, Eveala Se'vador, was his closest friend before the ways of Duldor, but even she could not sway him. He threw her away with a spell in attempt to kill her. The people of Ferawick were concerned for him and since he would not stop his ways, they banished him to the other side of the world; where they believed his magic could not harm them. They could have never predicted what was to happen... Antario's push for power was then fueled by his banishment. Prophecies from the elders perceived that he would destroy the planet of Valantira. The small army of Ferawick combined with the four district armies of Avalon ventured out to destroy Anatrio for good. Anatrio, without an army by his side, decided to raise one from the dead. He accessed power unlike any other and from the power of Antario's magic, blasted Black magical power a crossed the planet; whipping out everything in it's path. The spell he used opened the gate from the depths of hell, and released the undead onto Valantria. An abyss, more absent than the night sky, shot through the center of the planet and poured the souls of the underworld. This gate, now known as Valantria's Void, would now never be closed. As Antario's magic shred the planet to pieces from one side Eveala, a Noble High Elf of unimaginable White magical Power, countered his magic to the best of her ability and managed to save half of the population living on Valantria; by almost sacrificing her own life. She managed to only be able to save Avalon, a kingdom so vast that it holds 4 district cities of various species. She was praised by the people of Avalon and was pronounced their Queen, as she hopes to restore the balance and rid the world of Antario so he can not destroy the world anymore than he already has. Your part in the Campaign Our heroes find themselves in the realm 100 years later. Creatures of the night roam the world and Antario's armies trample the grounds of Valantira. As they take refuge and survive in the new world, it is their duty to bring back order and restore balance between the spirits underworld and the living. Most of the focus of the lands people revolves around bringing back the farm lands, the cattle, bringing food out of scarce. There are those who put their faith in the gods, hoping that they will fix this damage. Those who put faith in themselves bringing their arms of combat... But no matter their faith, or their need for necessities.. There is one goal that is clear... Destroy Antario, or join him from being overrun. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse